Peter's cute moments with the team
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots and such of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man being cute, fluffy and lovey with his teammates and possibly other characters as well.


Sighing Banner rubbed his eyes as he stood. He had been signing books all day and he just had to stretch out and crack his back. "Are you ok sir?" One of the security members ask him.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm fine. But um...can I use the restroom? The tea is catching up to me." Banner says with a chuckle.

The security officer nods with a chuckle before turning the the line. "Alright everyone, Dr. Banner is going to take a restroom break so please be patient." He says as Banner rushes to the bathroom.

Once inside he goes to unzip his fly when he notices a little bundle of light brownish-orange and white in the corner. "U-Um excuse me. Are you alright?" He asks softly as he walks closer.

The little bundle suddenly moved causing the scientist to jump, nearly peeing on himself. "Hm? What time is it?" The bundle asks before looking up at the older man. "Oh. Hello. What time is it?"

Banner chuckles and checks his watch. "It is 4 o'clock." He says as he helps the other man up.

Once standing the other dusted himself off and smiled. Banner suddenly felt a strange sense of protectiveness over the baby faced, bambi eyed, curly haired teen in a corgi kigurumi. He felt as if he wanted to just wrap the teen in a big blanket and keep him safe.

"Mister? A-Are you ok?"

Jumping Banner looked down at the teen who had his head tilted in curiosity. "Y-Yes I'm fine. Are you? Why were you sleeping in here?" He asked gently as he squatted down to his height.

"I'm ok. I was waiting for the Dr. Banner book signing and I fell asleep in here because this thing is warm and it's cold out there." He says softly.

"The book signing? You do know that's going on right now right?" Banner asks with a soft smile.

"Wh-What?! U-Uh oh! I gotta-oof!" The boy says as he ran into the wall. "Ow. "

"Are you ok?!" Bruce asks as he gently moves the others face towards him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm ok! My glasses. I forgot." He says softly before pulling out a taped up pair of glasses that had a crack down the right lense.

The look on the boys face when he realised who he was talking too made Banner want to chuckle. "Y-Your Dr. Banner! N-No way! I-I-I'm such a big fan! W-Wait. I-Is the signing over? Stupid Parker luck." The teen says before he sighs and picks up a book from the corner.

Bruce frowned and took the book from the teen as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Who do I make it out to?" He asks with a smile.

The teen was practically vibrating with excitement as he stood in front of Banner. "P-Peter Parker!" The teen says smiling happily.

Bruce nodded and signed the book right under a sloppy writing that read 'Peter Parker'. /"Hm I wonder how long he's had this."/ Bruce thought to himself as he wrote before giving the book back to the teen.

The little corgi man took the book and handled it like glass as he looked up at Bruce with the cutest look of thanks Bruce wasn't surprised by the big hug he was given. Normally nobody but Tony touched him (not in that way, calm down) to help him keep calm so he wasn't used to the skinny arms wrapped around his waist but...he liked it.

Smiling Banner hugged back before remembering why he was in the bathroom to begin with. "S-Sorry to cute this short but I need to use the restroom Peter." Bruce says with a embarrassed blush.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Peter says before he let go and went to leave.

"Wait Peter!" Bruce called.

"Huh?"

"Why are you dressed as a Corgi?" Bruce asked with a small smile when he saw the little tail.

"Huh? Oh! Some kids at school stole my clothes and left this in my locker. One of my friends got my clothes back but this was comfier." Peter says smiling.

Banner chuckles as the teen leaves the restroom. Quickly doing his business Bruce washed his hands and went out to sign the reat of the books.

* * *

Stretching with a satisfied 'hmn!' Banner let out a sigh as he shook out his hand before pulling on his jacket. Standing he thanked the security officer's before heading off to find the librarian that he was supposed to bring his book to.

He frowned when the elderly lady ran over to him. "Miss! Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asks her.

"I-I think a child is dead in our reading room!" She says alerting the security guards behind Bruce.

"What? I-I'll go have a look." Bruce says as he ran to the reading room where he saw Corgi boy. "Peter!"

Racing over he takes his pulse and gently tries to shake him awake. "H-Huh? Wh-What's going on?" Peter asks as he sits up.

"Oh thank god." Bruce says before the teens "gloved" hands settle on his face.

"Mr. Banner are you ok? Your a little green." Peter says softly before he carefully reached behind Banner's neck and rubbed at the base of his skull.

Bruce sighed softly and leaned into the touch before gently moving the hand. "Are you ok? The librarian said you were dead." He says softly as the elderly lady and security appear behind him.

"N-No. I'm not dead. This thing is so baggy it makes it look like I'm not breathing. Look and watch my stomach." Peter says softly before everyone looks at the teens stomach.

The boy was breathing but the cloth wasn't moving. "Oh my. You gave my ticker quite the jump start honey." The elderly lady says before walking over to the teen. "I thought you were dead Petey."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Goldberg. I must've fallen asleep and...I'm sorry." Peter says softly as he grips at the fabric near his thigh.

"Oh no sweetie don't be. It wasn't your fault. Now I hate to do this but it's closing time." She says gently.

"What? O-Oh. C-Can't I stay a little longer? Aunt May isn't coming home until late tonight. She's pulling a double so we can get more food." Peter says softly.

"I'm sorry Peter. I'll see you tomorrow though won't I?" Mrs. Goldberg asks the boy.

Peter nods and rubs his eye. "Yes ma'am. Happy Hanukkah Mrs. Goldberg!" He says as he stands and hugs the lady.

"Thank you my dear. Now you make sure to say goodnight to Patrick and Josh."The elderly lady says before being given two presents. "What's this?"

"They're Hanukkah gifts. One for you and one for Mr. Goldberg. I know your kids couldn't make it out here because of the weather this year so I wanted to make sure you and the Mister had at least one gift that didn't come from each other." Peter says smiling sweetly.

The little lady had small tears in her eyes before hugging Peter as tight as she could. "Thank you Peter. You are such a kind soul." She said as Peter gently wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Mrs. Goldberg." He says smiling as he gently nudge foreheads with her before turning to security.

Moving forwards he hugs them both before pulling out two wrapped gifts for both men out of a bookbag that Bruce just realised the kid was wearing.

"Merry Early Christmas!" He says smiling before being hugged by both men, nearly suffocating by the puffy coats they were wearing.

"Thank you Peter." Patrick says smiling.

"You're too good for this world." Josh says as he rests his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Bye guys!" Peter says after finally being let go.

Bruce smiled and quickly giving the book to the librarian, thanked her and raced after the teen. Looking around he spotted the corgi boy standing in front of the lego store down the street. Quickly racing towards the teen he panted as the teen was already a head of him.

Running up to him he called out his name. "Peter!"

Peter turned and was surprised to see Banner behind him. "Dr. Banner? Wh-What's the matter?" He asks softly.

Before Bruce could say anything a car pulled up. "Banner! Come on! Tony's throwing a fit! I need your help!" Happy yelled.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer to the street, worried about friend.

"Captain and the others have been pardoned and they are being made to stay with Tony." Happy says with a growl.

A moment later Bruce and Peter were being driven to the mansion. Bruce looked at the angry face that the kid had and couldn't help but smile. A baby faced teen in a corgi costume and a angry look do not mix. It is just too adorable.

* * *

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled as he raced towards where Captain America and Tony were standing.

Tony looked at the two running over to him with tears in his eyes making Bruce's skin turn to a faint green. Peter hugged the man before pushing him behind him.

"You are not staying here." Peter growled at Steve and his team.

"You have no say in this matter son. Please leave me to my boyfriend and-" Steve says before he's suddenly slapped.

The surprise sent him to the floor as he looked at Corgi boy. "Don't you dare call him that. You lost that privilege when you stuck your dick in your little whore with the awesome metal arm!" Peter growled before pointing a finger down at Steve. "You are just a cheating bastard who needs a taste of his own medicine. But since Mr. Stark would most likely not do that to you he is going to be protected by me and I won't let him near you."

Peter took his hood off and grabbed a newspaper that was on a table and threw it at Steve. "The accords didn't last. They're gone. After you lot attacked, destroyed nearly half of Germany and killed hundreds of people crime went up 88% all over. The accords were destroyed, every hero started to protect again and now crime is down 70%. You should've known this would've happened. You could've signed, you and Mr. Stark would still be together, Vision would still care about Wanda and everyone would be happy. Even Bucky. But you decided "oh no! I'm not signing this! Fuck it! I'll go destroy a nation, break my loves heart, not tell him who killed his parents or anything ever again! Oh and while I'm at it I'll send him a burner phone with the worst apology letter ever, take away the only family he's had since his parent's were killed and I'll blame him for everything! Yeah that won't mess with his PTSD!" You beat the crap out of him and left him in a suit that couldn't even twitch a finger. Fuck you Steve Rogers! You don't deserve Mr. Stark. You never did." Peter spoke in a voice full of ice that could've froze the man where he sat as he rubbed the slightly trembling hand on his shoulder.

"I-I-I-"

"Don't you dare talk. You deserved that hit and you deserve these words. You broke Mr. Starks heart...you broke everybody's hearts. If you have to stay in New York then go stay in a hotel. You're no longer welcome here. You or your team." Peter says as Tony hugged him.

Bruce stood next to Peter and growled deeply as a his skin turned green more. Steve looked up at the teen in the fuzzy costume and the Doctor he called friend before growling. "What was supposed to do?! Bucky is my friend! I couldn't just-!" Another hard slap from the corgi boy.

"You could've started by not fucking him that would've been the perfect start. You could've signed the accord, protected him, cleared his name and gone on with your lives as Avengers. The accords didn't start taking affect until four days after the signing. You could've done everything you needed to and it would've been completely legal. Now I'll only tell you this once. The door is down the hall. Don't let it hit you on the way out." Peter growled at the man.

Steve now had his own tears in his eyes as he looked up at the men in front of him. "Tony please. I'm sorry. Please. Tell him to let me come to you. Tell him I can hold you and try to make this better." He says before being punched by both Banner and Peter while being kicked by the newly appeared Rhodey, Black Widow and Vision.

"Don't talk to him. Ever. Now, get. Out." Peter growled as Steve held his nose.

Bucky helped Steve up as the other members of their team stood there in shock. "Please. Give us a chance. We love Tony and-" Bucky said before being cut off by Peter.

"We? How could you love him? You don't even know him how could you love him? Because Steve loves him and you don't want to lose him? What you enjoy his cock that much? Pathetic. I get you took his mother away from him when you were brainwashed but what's your excuse this time? You took the family he never thought he would have again and tear it apart! You fucked his boyfriend and when all said and done you never said you were sorry." Peter growled.

Bucky was quiet as he thought over what Peter said.

"Kid you should-" Clint began but was cut off by Peter.

"You betrayed Tasha, betrayed the trust of a man who considered you as a brother, gave you a home, gave you so much love and care. Without him you would've been fending for yourself but he was always there. When you woke up from a nightmare and Tasha wasn't there, he made sure you were ok before he went to sleep, he cleaned up your mistakes and made you new bows and arrows just because. Then you go and betray him like you did? Then you had the audacity to hate him?! Screw you Clint. You really screwed the pooch on this one Mr. Clint Bastard." Peter said with one of the most terrifying glares Clint had seen.

Scott was the next to be glared at which made the man squeak. "Why would you do this? You have a daughter and now because you were put into jail you will never see your kid again unless you get some pull at Interpol, FBI and the American Government. How does that feel? You will never see your kid again all because you couldn't keep your nose out of something that didn't concern you. I hope all of this was worth it." He said before turning to Wanda.

"You...you... ***sigh*** I'm not surprised when it comes to you. I know you love hurting Stark but why, for once in your life, couldn't you try and help Stark. If not for him then for Vision. He's basically his grandpa meaning he's his family. Why didn't you try and help him? He needed more people on his side. Hell if it wasn't for Stark then you would be dead right now. You would've been killed because your "Dangerous" but Mr. Stark bailed you out. He told them that he would take care of you and keep you out of trouble but no! You went and became a _**WAR CRIMINAL**_! You screwed him over so bad Wanda. When without him you would be dead right now." Peter says before finally turning to Sam.

The man jumped when the killer glare was on him. "And you. Do you know how many people you hurt when you left with Captain Bitch? How many veterans that needed you and stopped coming to meetings, stopped seeking help and who had worse abandonment issues? I personally helped seven vets down off of the Brooklyn bridge all because you left with Captain and followed him like a little puppy. Pathetic!" Peter yelled as he stepped forward a bit.

"Peter your heart rate has quickened to a nearly dangerous level. I recommend some juice and Coco." Friday suddenly says as Peter rubs his chest.

"I'm fine. Just...just pissed." Peter says as he rubbed his chest. "How fast?"

"245 BPM." Friday says softly.

Breathing in and out Peter slowly calms down while muttering; "Happy Mr. Stark, Corgi's, Dr. Banner's book, Rhodey walking by himself, Happy, Pepper, Vision, Friday, punching the captain..."

A moment later Friday confirms that Peter's heart rate had indeed gone down. "Now. Unless your willing to let Mr. Stark hurt you as much as you hurt him then leave or I'm calling the police." Peter said as he hugged Tony.

"I choose number 1!" Clint calls out before the rest of them raise their hands to.

Looking up at Stark Peter silently asked him the question and the man nodded. "Ok. But there are rules. No blocking, he hit's you where ever and with whatever he wants, you can't complain and when your turn is done you come up here and I'll take care of you, reluctantly I might add, just like how I've been helping Mr. Stark." Peter says with his hands on his hips.

"Dude you think you look intimidating but in reality you look so cute. Can I hug you? Imma hug you." Clint says as he goes to hug Peter but gets his arm twisted behind his back. "Ahhhh! This Corgi knows karate or something!"

"Touch me and I will break your arm, rip it off and feed it too you with ranch on the side!" Peter growls with venom in his voice.

"Ok! Ok! No touching the Corgi boy!" Clint yelped as he patted the floor with his other hand. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Peter let him go just as Tony kissed the top of his head. The teen beamed and leaned against the man. "Thank you Petey." He says softly before Rhodey cuffed Team Cap.

"Your all going down to the lab so Petey doesn't get tainted." Rhodey says as Peter plays with a piece of yarn from Visions christmas sweater.

"The kid just threatened to feed me my arm. How innocent is he?" Clint asked before he was slapped by Natasha.

"That was for siding with Steve. Now watch this. Peter? You said several bad words just now." Nat said as she crouched down to Peter's height. "What do you do?"

Peter looked at her with the sleeve in his mouth and thought before letting go so he could speak. "Fish bowl?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

Nat nods as Peter runs to pick up a fish bowl with coins and dollars inside of it from under a hallway drawer thing before running it back to Nat. Happy ruffled his hair as he passed by him. "How much?" He asks softly as he sits down in front of the lady.

"You said five bad words so you know what that means." Nat says softly.

"Five quarters or five swats?" He asks softly as he covers his behind.

"That's right. Now which will it be?" Natasha asks softly.

"If I choose swats who's doing it?"

"Hm...Happy. He hasn't done it yet."

"What?! I don't wanna swat him! I'm gonna end up crying with him!" Happy says frowning.

Peter pulled out a small Hawkeye wallet and looked at his money before sighing. "Sorry Happy. I only have a dollar." He says softly.

Happy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Wh-Why do we have to do this? He's fifteen! He can cuss if he wants to!" Happy says as Peter unbuttons his kigurumi.

"Big buttons." Peter whispers as he struggles with the first button.

"Because he needs more child-like things in his life. He's already grown up so fast he has barely done anything kiddy. So he is all of our baby when he's here. Now swat him." Natasha says before Happy reluctantly picks Peter up and takes him behind a wall for privacy.

Five loud smacks rang out throughout the room followed by Peter's cries of dismay. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Happy says as he holds Peter close and rocks him back and forth. "Stark! Give your credit card! I need to buy him waffles and Avengers toys!"

Tony gave Happy the credit card in exchange for the crying teen. He waved as Happy ran out the door. "See? Told you he liked you little guy." Tony says before Vision takes Peter.

"Peter? It's bed time." Vision says as he gently puts the boy down.

Peter turned and hugged Vision, sniffling before rubbing noses with the android. He did the same thing with a wall (he didn't do the nose thing just hugged it), Bruce, Rhodey and Natasha but instead of rubbing noses together he kissed Tony's cheek and nuzzled against the beard.

Tony made a soft sound that resembled a a mewl of a mama cat to her baby. Tony purred to Peter as he sucked his thumb and picked up by Bruce. "Tony? Can I keep him?" He asked as Peter nuzzled the side of his face.

Tony chuckled and kissed Peter's forehead. "He's the team baby so of course." He says before he followed Rhodey who was leading the cooing team Cap to the elevator.

"I want one!" Clint says before the doors closed.

Bruce hummed as he fixed the teens little suit then carried him to the couch where he put a kids movie on as Vision and Natasha sat next to him. There they sat until twenty minutes later Clint made a appearance.

The man had a black eye, cuts on his shoulders, a busted lip, a little wobble, a red mark on his face that must've came from a punch (or quite a few punches) and tears streaming down his face. Peter got up and immediately bandaged the man, wrapped him in a blanket, given him his favorite snacks and had a hand gently scrapping his scalp with dull fingernails.

"Do you want cake? I made cake this morning before school." Peter says softly.

"Y-Yes please." Clint said with a sniffle.

Peter nodded and wiped the man's eyes before troting off to get the cake but trips over his own feet. "I'm ok!" He says as Vision, Bruce and Nat all jump up.

He stands and quickly leaves to get the man some cake. Clint looks up at the trio and smile slightly. "He's a cute kid. Is he one of yours?" He asks softly.

"No but I wish." (Bruce)

"No. He is basically my uncle...cousin? I am not sure." (Vision)

"I wish to adopt the little one." (Natasha)

Clint chuckled as he looked up at the team mates he had left behind then over to the teen carrying in a strawberry cake. "Whoa. You made that? How did you get the strawberries to stand like that?" He asked softly before a piece of the cake was gently placed into his mouth.

Not to long after everybody was in the living room wrapped in blankets, wounds treated, surrounded by snacks and cake, Tony and Rhodes smelled funny and blushed each time they were asked why as Steve looked away in shame, as Coco played on the tv.

Tony looked over at Bruce and smiled. The man was gently carding his fingers through Peter's hair as he slept in his lap with his thumb in his mouth. "He likes you." Tony says with a smile.

"I like him too. Can I adopt him?" Bruce asks softly before an argument started on who would adopt the sleeping teen.

Bruce chuckled as he looks down at the teen. He had changed everybody's lives for the better in under six hours and made him feel more at peace since he had been in a long time. Smiling softly he rocked the boy, vowing to keep him safe.


End file.
